Many attempts have been made to use conductive pastes for flip-chip bonding. In particular, in joining using a sintering-type conductive paste containing submicron conductive fine particles, temperature properties and mechanical properties comparable to those of bulk silver, which is a conductive material, are provided after curing, and thus the joint can withstand high temperatures. Hence, this technique has the potential to be used for joints of devices that operate at high temperatures and thus has recently been attracting attention.